Broken Promises
by RKOrtonsLilHunnie
Summary: Jessica was just 7 years old when her brother left her family. Leaving her and his 4 younger silblings alone, with their mother and abusive step father. The night he left, he promised Jessica he's come back for her..and he never did. So Jessica searches f
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own, Dave, Donna or Randy Orton. Nor do I own,any wwe related reference. I do however, own ALL OC characters.**

Chapter one

Jessica was woken by the rain hitting the window. She rubbed her eyes and her ears quickly picked up the yelling coming from downstairs. She listened scared but quiet. Her step father was yelling at her mother again. This was a regular thing in the Bautista house lately.

Donna was a single mother of six children before she met Clive. Her husband had passed away just after Karen was born from a brain tumor. It had been tough but she raised her children well, her eldest David was eighteen and the father figure to his younger siblings. Always protecting them. Jessica was alot younger than David she was seven. She was very close to her brother. Donna often found them snuggled up in the same bed after Jessica had woken up from a nightmare. Then there was Katie. She was Five and a crazy little thing. Always running around and crashing into walls but not feeling a thing. The life and soul of the house when things were gloomy. Then came the twins Bradley and Lucy. At three, they were always sleeping or playing. Then Karen. She was just one. David took on the role of taking care of all the little ones. His mother had two jobs and worked hard to bring food to their table. Then she met Clive. Working at a waitress she came across many men who gave her the eye and flirted with her, but none were as charming as Clive. He visited the bar everyday and made Donna smile. It wasn't long before he swept her off her feet and she was going out on her nights off to meet him. David didn't mind at all, it was nice to see his mother enjoying herself and having the company of a male. Soon Clive had moved in and it wasn't long before Donna started seeing his true side. All his charm had gone and instead had been replaced with anger and drunken fights after he stumbled home at night.

Tonight wasn't any different to all the others. Clive was yelling at Donna and Jessica was lying in her bed listening. She heard her mom faintly scream, not too loud as to wake her children but loud enough for Jessica to hear her. She guessed Clive had hit her mom again. She was too young to understand why, but she knew it was wrong. Each time Clive got drunk and angry at something he would hit his wife. She would always make excuses to David about how she got them, and he never pressed her for answers because he didn't want to cause Clive to hit her more. Jessica sighed and got out of her bed. Walking quietly she crept out of her room and walked towards her brothers. As she passed the younger siblings room she checked in to see if they were ok. She saw they were sleeping soundly so she carried on.

As she got to David's door she knocked lightly and turned the handle. David was already awake. He smiled as Jessica walked in and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep baby?" He asked with a smile.

"Clive's yelling at mommy again. I'm scared." She whispered back.

David smiled and hugged his sister close to him. She looked around the dimly lit room and frowned. "Davie where you going?" She asked seeing his bags on the floor. A door downstairs slammed and Clive drove away in his car, like he usually did. Jessica and David quickly got into David's bed and snuggled down, just in case their mom checked on them after seeing Jessica's door open. The top stair creaked but Donna didn't check David's room this time. After she had closed her bedroom door and David was sure she wouldn't hear them he got out of his bed and picked his sister up. He placed her in front of him and knelt down to face her.

"Listen baby. I'm going to be going away for a little while. I need to get outta here and find something to do. I need to find us a job so I can make money, more than mommy and then get us out of here, away from Clive." David said hoping his sister would understand.

"But why you gotta go now"? She questioned. David signed and smiled kissing Jessica on the forehead.

"You know I love you Jess, and I always will. I just need to go now. I want you to look after Bradley, Lucy, Katie and Karen for me okay?" Jessica nodded as a tear slid down her face. David wiped it away. "Don't cry. Listen to me. I promise you, from my heart that I will come back for you real soon. Just stay tight for a little while okay?"

"Kay, Davie. I love you." She said hugging him. David felt his heart break as a tear of his own slipped out of his eye. He let his sister go, picked her up in one arm and his bags in the other and left his room. He took Jessica back to hers kissed her goodnight and closed the door. He then checked on his other siblings and then slipped a note under his mom's bedroom door before leaving.

Jessica watched out her bedroom window as Dave got into his truck and backed out of the drive. She placed her hand on the glass and cried as he drove away. That was the last time she ever saw her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jessica groaned as her alarm went off. She turned over to shut it off and groaned again. "It can't be time to get up already." She signed. "Casey and Dean will be here soon so I better get up." She thought. As she stepped out of bed she heard her little sister in the hall crying. She opened the door and saw Karen sitting in the middle of the hall crying her eyes out.

"Why are you crying like a five year old?" She said with a smirk. Karen was eleven now and acted like a total baby at times.

"Why you care." Karen shot back. Jessica shrugged and walked past her and into the bathroom. But Karen was still crying and Jessica felt she needed to find out why.

"I care because I'm your big sister Kaz. Come on tell me." Karen shrugged and stood up.

"I ... I think I'm dying." She cried. Jessica felt she could laugh but held it in because she didn't want to upset her sister even more.

"Why do you think that?" Jessica asked putting her arm around Karen and sitting down with her on her bed.

"Well, there was blood when I went to the bathroom." Karen said sobbing.

"Honey, that's you're period. You are not dying and nor will you. At least not for a while yet." Jessica said explaining what a period was to her younger sister.

After Jessica was done being mom to her sister she went back to her room to get dressed. Since her mom was working mornings it was up to Jessica to make sure the kids were up, dressed and ready for school. She was ready in a record of fifteen minutes. It usually took her thirty but today she needed to take care of the little ones. She went along the hall knocking on Lucy's door. Lucy called that she's be ready in five. Jessica nodded to herself and knocked on Bradley's door. He groaned at her and she laughed. Her brother was so moody sometimes. Next she knocked at Katie's door. Katie opened it and smiled. "I'm ready." Jessica nodded. Katie was always ready on time. As she walked passed her mothers room and stopped at the familiar bedroom door. It was ajar so she could see inside the room. Everything looked the same as it did when she was seven. She could feel tears burning the back of her eyes as her mind flashed back.

"Davie, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in here?" A scared shaking seven year old Jessica said one stormy night. Dave smiled at his little sister and nodded lifting up his covers as she slipped in. Her hands were cold so Dave held her close to keep her warm.

"What did you dream about?" He asked her. She sighed.

"I dreamt that I was sleeping. I woke up and went downstairs, because I heard a sound. When I got there, you were on the floor and there was blood. Someone had shot you Davie." Jessica sobbed. Dave held her tight and kissed her cheek.

"Don't cry princess, I'm alright. Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise I'll always be here to look after you." Jessica nodded and closed her eyes.

The door bell rang bringing Jessica back to the present day. She brushed away the stray tears that had slipped from her eyes and made her way downstairs and to the front door. Casey and Dean were standing there when she opened it. Big smiles on their faces. Only Dean knew something was wrong with his friend.

"Jess, what happened?" Jessica shrugged.

"Nothing. Come in, I'll just get the others sorted and we'll leave." She said with a fake smile.

Casey looked at her brother and frowned. Something was up with their friend, but she wasn't letting up. They didn't know anything about her family or her past and she often had flash backs that would make her shut off and then suddenly start shaking or crying. Casey had questioned her but Jessica said it was nothing. Casey shrugged and thought it would be better to wait until later, when they were alone to talk to her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews already. )**

Chapter Three

Jessica's first lesson of the day was Maths. She hated Maths even more so she hated Algebra. Dean happened to be in this class with her and he had promised his sister, he'd keep an eye on Jessica. She seemed distracted today, Casey noticed that when she was making sure all her sisters and her brother were ready and off to school. Casey also saw how Jessica kept glancing at the empty bedroom when she went upstairs. With the door ajar, Casey saw it used to be a boys room and she often wondered who it belonged to since Bradley had his own room. So sitting down at her desk Jessica sighed and looked over at Dean who was seated beside her. He smiled and winked at her. She giggled. Dean always knew how to make her smile. They'd been friend since pre-school and all three of them, inseparable ever since.

"Hey, Mr Long isn't here today Jess, he fell off a ladder yesterday." Dean informed Jessica. She was glad, since Mr Long was her worst teacher. He hated her just as much as she hated him and his subject so he wasn't that sorry he had fallen.

"Hey, maybe we can skip then?" Jessica whispered to Dean who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, if old Mrs. Wilson is subbing. She'll give us all work sheets and then fall asleep. We'll sneak out and go to the library." Dean said. Jessica nodded and was actually looking forward to her first lesson now.

Dean was right of course and Mrs. Wilson had walked into the class room, giving work sheets and five minutes later had fallen asleep. Jessica giggled when Dean took her hand and the ran out of the class room. Checking to make sure Mrs. Wilson hadn't woken up by their sudden movement Jessica and Dean made their way to the library. It was quiet there and Jessica needed quiet for a while. Dean wouldn't ask questions like Casey would so she was glad it was his company she was going to be with this morning. They found a table in the corner and sat down. They each pulled out a history book so it looked like they were doing something. They didn't need detentions today, Jessica needed to be home straight away after school to make sure the others were home and keeping the place tidy. She didn't want her mom to have to come home from her afternoon job and start cleaning up again.

"So, Jess I need to ask, and don't think I'm gonna make you tell me, I'm not. But what was with you this morning?" Jessica looked at Dean and smiled. There was no hiding things from him at all.

"I don't know. I was getting ready this morning and I walked passed Dave's room..." She trailed off. None of her friends, not even he closest ones knew about David and how he'd left her and how she'd been having trouble moving on for the past ten years.

Dean looked at her and frowned. "Babe, who's Dave?" He asked taking her hand and letting her know he was here for her.

Jessica didn't know if she should tell Dean about her brother or not. She had tried so hard to forget it and here she was suddenly thinking about him and having flashbacks again. She felt she could tell Dean. So she looked at him and signed.

"David was or is my brother. He's older than me. I was seven when he left. We were so close, he protected me from all the fights Clive and my mom had night after night. He shielded me from the bruises my mom had day after day after Clive came home drunk. Clive never touched us because of Dave. One night I woke up, it was raining and I was scared because I remember hearing my mom and Clive fighting. Clive hit her and so I decided to go to Dave's room. When I got there he hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright. But then I saw he had bags and his stuff, was all packed up. So I asked him where he was going and he just told me he was going away for a little while. He promised me he'd be back for me. I watched him leave and I haven't seen him since.

Dean was shocked at Jessica's story. He didn't even know about David.

"Have you tried finding him?" He asked. Jessica shook her head. Trying to find him would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. She didn't even know where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Later that day Jessica sighed with relief when the last bell of the day rang through the school. She didn't wait around for Casey or Dean today though. Telling Dean about Dave had made her distracted all day and she just wanted to get home without Casey asking questions. Once she walked through her front door and closed it she started to cry. Her brother and sisters weren't home yet so she ran upstairs and instead of going to her room she went to David's and sat on his bed. Looking around the room, she saw everything was the exact same as she had always remembered it. Nothing had been moved or touched. It even smelt the same. She laid down and picked up a bear that had been left of the floor. Holding it close and closed her eyes.

Her mother was yelling at the children to behave. Jessica was seven again and still in her room. She didn't want to face her mother that morning because last night her brother had left with the promise to come back for her. But she was still too upset. She loved David more than anything. But after hearing her mom yell at Lucy for the tenth time Jessica decided now was the time to do what Dave had asked of her. So she pulled on her dressing gown and made her way downstairs. As she passed Clive was sleeping in her mom's room. She carried on quietly as to not wake him. She didn't want him to whoop her for it. When she got down to the kitchen her mother smiled at her. She remembered having orange juice and her mom telling her to try and keep the others quiet for the morning so Clive could sleep. She nodded and her mom kissed her head and left for work. Jessica stayed in her nightie all day, taking care of Lucy and Bradley and Karen. Katie entertained herself with make believe games and watching tv. They were all watching Cinderella when Clive finally got up, came down looked at them and left the house. Jessica didn't care. She tuned into the movie and wished so much that she was a Princess and that someone would come to take her away with them. She'd live in a big castle and have her mom and sisters and brother live with her. Clive wouldn't be allowed and Dave would come back to them. It wasn't until a year had passed that Jessica knew she had seen the last of David and that he wasn't coming back for her.

"Jess. Wake up." Katie said shaking her sister. Jessica opened her eyes and sat up quickly.

"I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep." She said standing up.

"Why were you in here?" Katie asked. As far as she knew, no one had been in this room forever.

"Just came in here to find something I'd lost is all. Must have lost track of time and fallen asleep." Jessica said. Katie nodded and followed her sister out into the hall. Jessica closed Dave's bedroom door and went to her own.

"Make sure Brad, Lucy and Karen do their homework." She said. Katie nodded and went downstairs to do as she was asked. Jessica sat on her bed and sighed again.

Maybe if she asked her mom about him, she'd tell her where to find him. Maybe Dave had left a contact number on the letter he had left for her mom Jessica wondered many things, but she never had the balls to ask her mom for any information. She just didn't want to upset her mom anymore by bringing up his name.

The phone rang startling her. She heard Katie picked it up and then she heard footsteps.

"IT'S CASEY!" Katie yelled up the stairs. Jessica thanked her sister and picked up her own phone and waited for Katie to hang up her end.

"What's up Case?" She asked trying to sound happy.

"Dean told me. We're coming over." She said.

"No Case, it's ok. I'm fine. You really don't..."

"No, we're coming over. See you soon." Casey said hanging up.

Jessica rolled her eyes. It looked like she would have to come clean with everything. At least she was working tonight so she'd have an excuse to get away from them. The bar needed her and she needed the money. It didn't take long for Casey and Dean to get there.

"So what do we do?" Casey asked.

"Nothing. Look like I told Dean, he's gone and he isn't coming back." Jessica said feeling like everything was hopeless. She was flipping through the channels when something caught her eye. She was trying to drown out her friends voice and her so called 'plan' when she stopped on wrestling. She stared at the screen and suddenly Casey's voice stopped.

"Jess, what is it?" Dean asked.

Jessica pointed at the screen. "That's him. That's my brother Dave." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jessica got to the bar late. She was hoping to see her mom before she left but she missed her since she had to go. The bar was busy tonight and Jessica had to push her way through the crowd to get to the actual bar. She finally stepped behind it and smiled at Laura. "Sorry I'm late." She mouthed. Laura smiled back and shook her head. Jessica saw a group of people waiting to be served so she got straight to work. Once she had served everyone waiting she finally got chance to talk to Laura.

"Wow, it's super busy tonight." She smiled.

"Yeah, we got some people passing through on work or somethin'. Group of men, over there." Laura said pointing to the small group of about four large muscular men over at a table in the corner. "We're taking orders from them every 20 minutes. Wanna go do this round for me?" Laura asked. Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Well, better get back to work. I'll go take orders." Laura smiled and thanked her as Jessica once again stepped into the crowd and made her way over to the guys table. As she got closer she heard their rowdy conversation and smiled. It was always the same on busy night at the bar, men talking and getting drunk. She got the the table and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Jessica can I take you're order of drinks?" She asked with a smile. The guys looked up.

"Yeah, four beers please Jessica." A guy with longish blond hair said.

"Coming right up." Jessica smiled.

"Do you come with those drinks?" A dark haired, handsome guy said with a smirk. Jessica had been through this before. She was used to the guys hitting on her and they always got the same approach. She smiled a flirty smile.

"Maybe if you're good. Who knows." She said before going back to the bar to get their beers.

After she took them back to their table she didn't see them again until closing. The bar had started to empty and there weren't many people left in their. It was dark, but she could make out one of them. She remembered she'd seen him on tv, just five minutes before coming to work. She started to get nervous and wondered if she should go over and ask if they knew Dave. But she chickened out and decided to leave as soon as Laura said she could.

It was eleven before she got outside. The air was cold and cool on her hot cheeks. She didn't know anyone else was in the parking lot until she felt someone touch her shoulder. She jumped and screamed.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry I starled you. I didn't mean to." She turned around to see the guy from the bar. He smiled apologetically.

"It's ok. You just startled me that's all, I didn't know there was someone around."

"Well, I'm Randy, Randy Orton. You served us in there." He held out his hand and Jessica smiled taking it in hers.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jessica."

"Well, Jesscia. I seem to see you're alone. Now I have a perfectly good car over there that fits not only me and my friend over there in it, but could fit you too. So Sweetie, would you like a ride?"

Jessica smiled. She knew he wasn't some creep he seemed really genuine. She didn't have a ride, since her mom had the car that night and she didn't really want to walk home alone.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks." She smiled.

"Right this way Miss Jessica." Randy smiled holding out his arm for her. She slipped her's through his and they walked towards his car. As the got closer she saw another guy waiting to get in.

"Hey, Dude we're gonna give this cutie a ride home ok." Randy said to the guy waiting. He turned around and stopped in his tracks. Staring at Jessica she started back. No it couldn't be...could it?

"David?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so overwhelmed at how many reviews I have gotten. I'm so glad you like this fic. Here's more.**

Chapter Six

Dave stared at her. "Jessica?" He whispered.

Jessica felt tears fall out of her eyes as she just stood with her eyes fixed on David's. Randy looked from his friend to Jessica with a confused look.

"Am I missing something?...Do you two know each other?" Randy asked

"You could say that." Jessica said through her tears. Dave just stood there not knowing what to do or say. Randy was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Does someone want to explain how you know this kid, Dave?" Randy asked getting more frustrated at the silent stare between Jessica and Dave.

"Why don't you ask him, who I am." Jessica said with a bitter tone. Randy looked at her tear stained face and his heart went out to her. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't cry sweetheart. You're gonna make you're pretty eyes red." Jessica wanted to smile at him for being so nice but she couldn't stop the tears.

"Well, Dave, why don't you tell him who I am." Jessica said again. She had anger in her voice this time and Randy held her closer.

"She...She...Jessica, what are you doing here?" Dave asked not able to tell Randy she was his little sister.

"I work here Dave. I have to work here because mom has four jobs already and we need to feed the kids. I had to grow up Dave and I had to work to help MY FAMILY SURVIVE!" She screamed pulling away from Randy and running out of the parking lot.

She couldn't see where she was going because her eyes were blurred from the tears and she had a headache now. She stopped running and sat down on the pavement. She couldn't believe Dave wouldn't tell Randy she was his sister. She couldn't believe she'd seen him after all these years of heartbreak and hopeful thinking that he'd come back for her like he said he would. If she was honest with herself right now she hated him more than ever. He'd left her with Clive and she'd had to grow up quicker than she'd expected to. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Resting her head on her knees she sighed.

"Mommy where did Davie go?" A now eight year old Jessica asked. She'd lived with him leaving for a whole year and hadn't asked one question but now she needed to know. Her mom had looked at her with sadness in her eyes and Jessica could see tears welling her eyes.

"Honey..David he left a long time ago now. He isn't coming back."

"Yes, he is mommy. He promised me he would."

"Don't make me laugh kiddo. Dave isn't coming back. He left when he had the chance, just like I should have. Now stop asking questions and get on with looking after you're sisters. I'm taking Bradley to the doctor."

Her mom had walked out leaving her angry and crying. Dave was coming back he'd promised her. He loved her. She looked around the kitchen and sighed. She'd have to tidy up before Clive came home and whooped her for just sitting there. She hated him so much. She wished Dave would come back now.

"Jessica?" Her thoughts were pulled away when Randy sat beside her.

"Yeah." She tried to smile but didn't force it since she didn't have to put up and front with him.

"Are you alright? You just ran off and I was worried about you."

"Why were you worried about me for? You don't even know me." Jessica said suddenly regretting it since she sounded like a bitch.

"Look, I'm not here to ask questions. I just wanted to see if you were alright. But I can see you don't want me here so I'll leave. Just stay safe." Randy said standing up.

"Wait..I'm sorry. I'm just...confused and angry. I should be getting home. Thanks for checking on me." Jessica said forcing a smile.

"Here, take my number and promise me you'll call when you get home. I just wanna know you got there safely."

Jessica took the card and smiled this time without forcing it. "Thanks I will do." She said before turning and walking in the direction of her house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Randy watched Jessica walk down the street until she was just a speck in the distance. He then went back to Dave who was waiting in the parking lot of the bar for him.

"She's fine. I watched her walk down the street. Now do you want to tell me what all the was about?" Randy said getting in the car.

"I'll tell you later." Dave said driving towards the Hotel.

When they finally got to the Hotel Randy was interested even more as to Dave's explanation. Jessica couldn't have been anymore than seventeen and he wondered how Dave knew a girl of that age. They went up to the room they were sharing and Dave sat down and sighed.

"I guess you want to know now right?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah." He said sitting down

"Well, about ten years ago I left home. I also left my brother and sisters behind. Jessica, she's my little sister. She was seven when I left and I promised her I'd go back for her..Our mom she was married to an abusive drunk and I just left because I couldn't take anymore."

"Why didn't you go back for her?"

"I don't know. I scored big with the wwe and just...forgot about my life and family back there."

"What? How the fuck do you forget about you're family? I mean they should be number one on you're list of priorities Dave. Man I'd do anything for my family and my sister especially and here you are, leaving yours behind and making her broken promises that you'll go back for her. Man she was seven." Randy said with frustration.

"I know Randy, don't you think I've thought about that. I just didn't know what to do. I thought she'd forget, she was a child."

"She was seven. Seven year olds don't forget Dave especially their brothers. I saw Jessica's face tonight when she saw you. she didn't look like the kinda 'Child' that would forget her brother left her when she was seven and promised he'd go back and take her out of the family he escaped because he couldn't live in it anymore. She looked hurt."

"You're not making me feel any better you know." Dave said feeling sorry for himself.

"Good. I'm not trying to make YOU feel better Dave. Jessica is the victim here and I really feel sorry for her. Man you didn't handle that so well back there. What you gonna do now?"

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. She probably hates me now. She won't talk to me again, at least I don't think she will..Maybe you could talk to her for me?"

"No, you did this mess before you met me and you are not dragging me into it now. I'll make sure she's alright but that's it. You're on your own on this one." Randy said standing up and leaving the room.

He was so angry at Dave for pulling all this out right now and making him think about his sister back home. He'd always made promises to his sister but he'd always kept them and here Dave was, causing his sister heartbreak. Just then his cell rang and he rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Randy? It's Jesse."

"Hey, Jess.."

"Hey, Umm just to let you know I got home ok I promised you I would.Thanks for helping me tonight. I'll uhh..see you around I guess." She said not knowing what to say.

"Jess, Dave told me you were his sister. He also told me a little about what happened too. I...I wanna ask, if you'd like to meet me tomorrow. We could talk." Randy hoped she'd say yes, he wanted to help her.

Jessica thought about it for a second. "Sure. I have school though. I'll call you after."

"Not if I call you first." Randy said smiling.

Jessica giggled. "Alright..well, cya." She said hanging up.

Randy put his phone away and decided he wouldn't tell Dave he was meeting Jessica tomorrow. Instead he'd wait until after the meeting. He wanted to find out all the details from her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again thanks for all the reviews. Well, here's the updated.**

Chapter Eight

Jessica woke up earlier than usual. She was full of excitement and nervousness at her meeting with Randy later. she didn't know why he had wanted to meet her, but she was interested. Maybe he had things to say or talk about that involved David. She refused to talk to him, but Randy seemed nice and she didn't mind talking to him. Lately she'd been having major flashbacks and dreams about her life after Dave had left and each time that happened she felt herself hating him more and more. It was like she couldn't move on because she she needed answers and to this day no one had given them to her. She got up and dressed. She wanted to miss Casey and Dean today, she didn't want to tell them about seeing Dave or meeting Randy after school, knowing Casey she'd want to go with her. Jessica didn't need another distraction and Casey would totally interfere. She wrote her mom a note telling her she'd be late home from school and left the house.

Randy woke up and looked at the clock. He'd be meeting Jessica in an hour and he hadn't realised he'd slept so long. Dave had left him a note he saw which told him he'd gone to the Gym and wouldn't be back until after five. "Perfect" Randy thought getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to shower. He would have left by the time Dave got back and Dave would just think Randy had gone to a Gym. Randy didn't feel like telling Dave about meeting Jessica just yet. He thought if Dave knew he'd try to stop him, and Randy would then have to hurt him. Randy stepped out of the shower and finished getting ready. He sat down and thought. Why was he meeting her again? Did he like her or...was he just interested in helping her? Right now he didn't know for sure, but he knew he wanted to make sure she was doing alright. He looked at the clock again and saw an hour had passed.

Jessica was just walking out of her last class when Dean spotted her. She cussed under her breathe. She so didn't need this right now. But he was alone so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey, where were you today? You seemed out of it in class."

"I was there...just..Listen Dean if I tell you something you have to swear NOT to tell Casey."

"I swear."

"I saw Dave last night...he was at the bar. Randy, that's a friend of his wants to meet me like, right now so I really gotta go. Sorry. I'll call you later."

"Wait, let me give you a ride." Dean said with a reassuring smile.

"I don't know where I'm going yet..let me find out."

"Meet me by my car then." Dean said walking in the direction of the school parking lot.

Randy kept looking at the clock. She hadn't called yet and he was getting nervous that she wouldn't. His phone rang and he rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Randy, It's Jess...Umm I'm out of school so you still wanna meet?"

"Yes, of course. Uhh..where do you wanna meet?"

"I was hoping you'd know." Jessica laughed. "See, I have three sisters and a brother all younger than me, so they'll be home right about now. My mom works and has two jobs so any cafe or bar is off limits. She has alot of friends see, and if she finds out I'm meeting you and why, she'll flip out."

"Hey, don't worry. You know where Costa Inn is?"

"Yeah. My mom worked there once."

"Alright. Meet me in a room. I'll go book it now and call you or text you the room."

"Alright. See you in a few." Jessica hung up and made her way outside.

"Can you take me to the Costa?"

"Sure. Come on then." Dean said opening her door.

All the drive there Jessica was nervous. She kept wondering why he wanted to meet her and what she'd say to him. What did he know already was on her mind. She didn't know if Dave had told him anything already. Two minutes later she got a texted telling her to meet Randy in room 314. She texted back telling him ok and leaned back in her seat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

When Jessica got to the Costa she thanked Dean for the ride and promised him she'd call if she needed a ride home. She grew more nervous as she approached room 314. She didn't know why but she was hesitant to knock. She felt like turning around and leaving but something was telling her not to. She instead she switched off her cell phone and knocked on the door. Randy opened it almost immediately and with a smile. He moved aside and motioned her to come into the room, which she did with a nervous smile.

"Hey, sit down. Do you want anything?" Randy asked.

"No, I'm find thanks." Jessica said sitting down on one of the hotel chairs. Randy sat beside her and they both sat in silence for what felt like hours. Finally Randy broke it.

"So, Jessica. I expect you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me and most of all why I asked you to meet me here, away from Dave?"

"Yeah, I kinda understand why it's away from Dave though. I mean, why would I meet you if he was here or near you or whatever."

"Yeah, and the fact that I wanted actually I want you to trust me. I know you don't know me and I don't know you all the well, but when I saw you that night in the bar, and how you reacted to Dave being there and just, everything I guess my heart went out to you. I haven't nor would I ever want to be in that situation or have to have gone through any of it, but I really want to find out about you, if you'll let me that is." Randy smiled.

Jessica smiled "I'd like that. Well, I guess I could answer questions, or tell you my life's story." She laughed feeling more relaxed now.

"I know basics. But you can tell me what happened after Dave left.."

"Ok, well I got up the next day and had to act like everything was normal. It hurt me because my mom wouldn't talk to me about him. If I mentioned his name she'd walk away or change the subject. I guess to her I was just a dumb kid who couldn't understand anything about the situation. I kept quiet for a few days and Clive, my step dad just...hated me more then ever because I was doing everything in my power to keep the kids quiet so they wouldn't get smacked. Once, I cleaned the whole kitchen and he still hit me. He said I didn't pass the Clive test. I was nine. After that everytime I protected my sisters and brother from him, he'd get mad at me for causing all the trouble. I'd get daily whoopings. I had to grow up fast and as the years went by I realised Dave wasn't coming back for me after all, so I just got on with my life. But I suffered in school and at home when I kept having flashbacks and dreams that would wake me up. When I was thirteen, Clive and my mom decided I should be making money for the family..so one night my mom dressed me up and Clive took me to his local bar and .."

Tears started falling from Jessica's eyes but she didn't stop. She did however feel Randy's hand slip around hers.

"So this guy tries to force himself on me. I knew right then what they were making me do was wrong. I was lucky, Dave had taught me self defence so I used it and ran the hell outta there. After that I stayed with my best friends. My mom told them that I needed to be somewhere quiet so I could do well in school. The truth was, Clive would have killed me and she was scared. Instead he took it out on her. One night when I was fourteen my mom called and told me Clive was dead. He'd gotten into a bar fight and someone stabbed him. It's horrible to say but when I heard those words, I smiled and felt relief and happiness. I went home and lived and helped my mom and she was so happy. My mom got three jobs and I helped out by making sure the kids were home on time, had their homework done, I cooked and made sure they went to bed. Then cleaned the house before doing my own homework and then sleeping. When I turned sixteen, I got the bar job and that's where I am now."

She looked at Randy and saw he had tears in his own eyes.

"I...I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." He said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't you."

"But still.." Randy said getting up and kneeling in front of her.

"I feel like I know you now. I want to help if you'll let me."

Jessica smiled. "I'd like nothing else."

Randy smiled back and leaned in very slowly. Jesse felt his lips meet hers and everything slipped away as she got lost in Randy's tender kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**K, guys sorry for the delay. Here's more. Thanks so much for all the reviews.**

Chapter Ten

Jessica woke up the next morning in Randy's arms. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Randy.." Jessica said shaking him gently. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey Angel. What's wrong?" He asked rubbing his own eyes and sitting up.

"I'm gonna be late for school. I didn't wanna just leave and not tell you." Jessica smiled. He looked so cute she thought.

"Well, let me go splash cold water on my face and I'll drive you to school. I need to be going back to Dave. We have this meeting about our last show here tonight." He said walking into the bathroom.

"You're leaving?" Jessica asked kind of upset.

"Well, we've got one more show here, and then we're going to another one..I'm sorry you didn't know that did you." He said sitting down next to her.

"No." She said her eyes welling up with tears.

"Baby, please don't cry. Listen I'll come see you tonight and then I'll bring you to the show. You can see what we do. Then I'll keep in touch I promise."

"Well, we better go. I don't wanna be late." Jessica said standing up and walking out of the room.

Randy drove Jessica to school and all the ride there they didn't say anything else about the show, or Randy leaving. Last night Jessica had felt so close to him and she didn't even know him. She'd told him everything, things she wouldn't tell her very best friends and now he was leaving her to go back to the life she hated.

"Ok, Princess I'll see you later. Want me to come get you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Jessica smiled. She leaned over and kissed Randy on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything. I'll see you later." She smiled.

Randy watched her walk into the school doors with a smile. Now all he had to do was tackle Dave about where he was last night. All night for that matter.

When Jessica entered her first class Casey and Dean both stared at her. She smiled and sat at her desk. She actually concentrated through her lesson and was surprised at how clear her head was. She kept thinking about last night and how much Randy had helped her. She felt safe in his arms.

At lunch time Jessica escaped to the library she didn't really want to be around all those people she wanted quiet. She had just sat down when Casey and Dean joined her. Casey didn't look happy and neither did Dean for that matter.

"Hey Guys." Jessica smiled.

"Where the fuck were you last night? ALL night I must add." Casey said.

"I was with a friend. That's all. Why?"

"You're mom called me and asked me where you were, she was so worried about you Jess. What friend?"

"Randy and anyway Dean took me there."

Casey shot Dean a look but his stare continued to stay on Jessica.

"Who is Randy?" Casey asked.

"He's this guy that works with Dave." Jessica said with a smile.

"Well, how do you know him?"

"I just told you, he's my brothers best friend. He's helping me through some stuff that's all." Jessica said. Just then her cell rang.

"Excuse me guys." She said opening it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess. I just thought I'd check in. I'm about to see Dave and tell him you're coming to the show. So I'll pick you up from school around...Three?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks. See ya later Randy."

"Bye Sweetheart."

Jessica hung up and looked back at her friends.

"I'm gonna go to class now. Catch ya later." She smiled getting up.

Her next class was Algebra. She groaned when she saw Dean coming into the class. He sat next to her and instead of returning her smile he glared at her. She frowned. The teacher wasn't here yet so she leaned over.

"What's up with the stares Dean?"

"You had me worried all night Jessica. I dropped you off and waited all night, till midnight for you to call me to come get you. But instead you stayed over with some guy you don't even know. God Jess, he could have done anything to you. What were you thinking."

"He didn't do anything to me. We talked and just...fell asleep."

"You expect me to believe he didn't try anything with you. He's a pretty boy Jess, those always try it on.

"Ok, so he kissed me. But I kissed him back."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun last night.God, my sister flipped when you told her I took you to him. Thanks for dragging me down with you."

Dean moved and sat over by the wall leaving Jessica stunned at his little outburst.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Randy flipped down his phone and looked up at the window. Dave would probably kick his ass. But then he didn't have a choice he had to go up there. He started up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and as he got to the door he took a breathe and went in side. Dave was sitting on one of the couches reading his script. When Randy closed the door he looked up.

"Dude, where have you been?"

Randy smiled

"I was uhhh staying with a friend."

"All night?" Dave said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah." Randy smirked back.

"So who was the lucky lady?"

"Uhh no one." Randy said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Come on man, you know you can tell me."

"I spent the night with Jessica." Randy said looking Dave straight in the eye.

Dave was silent for a moment but his stare told Randy he wasn't happy.

"WHAT!" Dave said lunging towards Randy with his fist clenched.

"Whoa! Time out man!" Randy said moving out of the way of Dave's fist. "It wasn't like that at all."

"It better damn well not have been like that Randy. She's 17 for crying out loud."

"Look I know that. We just talked and then fell asleep. I promise you I never put any moves on her."

"Why were you with my sister?"

"She was upset and I just wanted to talk to her. You know what, there's so many things you don't know about her. Well, why would you, you left her when she was seven in a home that totally ruined her life."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like" Randy said with a bitter tone. "Now, I'm going to get my script, read it over and then go get Jesse. She's coming to the show tonight, I promised her she could. And unlike SOME people I keep my promises."

Randy picked up his script and walked out of the room leaving Dave seething.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the lateness of the update. So much has been going on. This isn't as long as i'd have liked, but i'll make the next longer. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

Dave stood staring at the door after Randy. He was so mad at him for interfering. What the hell did anything have to do with him that involved Jessica and himself. He couldn't stop pacing the room either now. Randy knew exactly how to boil his blood lately. Dave finally stopped pacing and sat down to think. Actually if he was honest, it wasn't until Randy had started taking an interest in Jesse that he had started making his blood boil. He couldn't shake Randy's words though. He was muttering to himself so much that he didn't see his good friend Eddie Guerrero come into the room.

"Hey Holmes, why the long face man?"

"Jeez Eddie you scared me." Dave said jumping a bit. Eddie laughed and sat down.

"Come on man, you look like someone just told you, you suck in the ring. Vato, tell Eddie what happened."

Dave smiled. "Well, my sister came back into my life and now it seems Randy has taken some sort of interest in her. She's my baby sister and he's supposed to be my homie."

"Big man. Never use the word homie again, it don't suit you." Eddie laughed. "But about you're hermana."

"She's seventeen. I haven't seen her for a long time. She's real grown up now. See, things in my past have ruined out relationship. I haven't talked to her yet, Randy's kinda taking over with all that stuff."

"Well, first I suggest you go talk to you're hermana, tell her you're sorry. What's the mamacita's name?"

"Jessica."

"What a bonita name. Do you have any pictures?"

Dave nodded. "Randy took this with his phone. He got it sent to someone's e-mail and printed it. I asked him to." Dave said pulling out a tiny recent picture.

"She's a very hermosa girl. You need to talk to you vato. Salvage a relationship with her. Familia isn't something you should take lightly. You need them with you, through everything." Eddie smiled and passed Jesse's picture back to Dave.

"Thanks Eddie. I'll talk to her later."

"No time like the present. You never know what later brings. Adios. See you later man." Eddie said leaving the room.

Dave smiled and put the picture away. Eddie was a very wise man. Family came first with him and Dave understood exactly what he needed to do. He stood up and picked up a pen and some paper. He sat back down and began writing Jessica a letter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jessica skipped class as soon as they bell rang. She rushed our of the main doors and looked for Randy's car. She didn't want the confrontation from Casey or Dean. Although she guessed Dean probably wasn't talking to her right now anyway. She finally saw Randy's car parked in a spot and ran towards it.

"Hey Jesse." Randy said as Jessica climbed into the seat next to him. She smiled and leaned over pressing her lips against his. He was shocked but kissed her back.

"What was that for? My benefit or theirs?" He asked pointing to the onlookers.

Jesse laughed. "Yours. And just because. It's like my thank you, for making me so happy these past couple of days."

Randy smiled. "I'm glad about that. So now Miss Jessica, where am I taking you?"

"Well, to my house I guess. I need to check up on my sisters and brother. Plus I think I'm in trouble. My best friend told me my mom was calling her last night. She thought I was staying with her. Turns out Casey's brother, Dean told my mom I was with some guy. Now she's going crazy. Probably thinks I'm hooking up with strange people."

Randy laughed as he pulled out of the school gates. "Jesse, you ARE hooking up with strange guys."

Jessica laughed and playfully smacked him. "I don't consider you strange. I mean, I consider you a little weird but .."

Jesse broke off laughing at Randy's pouting face.

"You think I'm weird?" He asked still pouting.

"Yes, but you're my favorite little weirdo." Jessica smiled.

"Well, that's what I like to hear." Randy said.

Once they got to Jessica's house she climbed out of the car and looked at Randy.

"Come on. I want you to meet my siblings."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on." Jesse said holding out her hand.

Randy took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Jesse smiled and walked up to the door. Her siblings were all sitting in the living room when she walked in. Katie looked towards them and stared wide eyed.

"Oh my god! Jessica. Where have you been? Mom has been so crazy for the past 24 hours. And who in the hell is this pretty boy?" She said looking Randy up and down.

Jessica poked her sister. "Be nice. This is Randy guys." She said looking at Brad, Karen and Lucy.

"Hey." Randy said nervously.

Lucy got up first and shook his hand. "I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

Jessica was grateful for her little sisters politeness.

"Nice to meet you too Lucy." Randy smiled.

"I'm Bradley, but don't call me that. Call me Brad or I'll kick you're ass."

Jessica laughed "Bradley, he's a wrestler. He could beat you down, before you even touch his ass."

Bradley just looked and moved away making Jesse laugh even more.

"I'm Karen." Karen smiled.

"So now you've met my sisters and brother. The one who called you pretty boy, by the way is Katie. I think we should go and see my mom."

Randy nodded and followed Jessica into the kitchen. Donna was sitting at the table drinking coffee. When she she her daughter walk in she stood up and hugged her.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick."

"Sorry, I was staying with Randy. This is Randy by the way..."

Donna looked at Randy and back at Jesse.

"He's David's friend..I saw him." Jessica said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming it keeps me on the ball with updating!**

Chapter Fourteen

Donna stepped back and found her seat. She was shocked and stunned at the same time.

"You...You saw him? Where?"

Jessica let Randy's hand go and sat down next to her mom.

"He was in the bar, when I was working. I saw him, got mad and ran away. Randy here, he came and looked for me and I was with him last night talking. Nothing else. He's been very sweet to me. Dave needs time I guess. But tonight I'm going with Randy to see him again. Please just don't worry. I'll sort him out."

"Jesse, he left us. What the hell is he doing here?"

"He's working."

"For who? Doing what?"

Jessica looked towards Randy. She didn't know really so she thought he'd be the best person to tell her. Randy nodded knowing what she meant and cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Bautista." He started but stopped when Donna put her hand up.

"Call me Donna." She smiled.

"Ok, Donna. I have known Dave for about five years, maybe longer. We both work for a wrestling organisation. We've been doing professional wrestling for seven years I would say at a guess. Maybe longer. Ma'am had I known he had a family here I would have insisted he come to see you. I'll be sure to look after Jessica tonight too."

Donna smiled. "I'm very sure you will. Now, Jessica you better go and get ready for this meeting or whatever it is. Make sure she's safe and keep a close eye on her. She's a flirt."

Randy laughed. "I'll keep her close by Ma'am. I promise."

Jesse smiled and got up from her seat. She then went upstairs to her room to get ready. Randy stayed downstairs with her siblings and she just hoped they weren't making him feel unwelcome. She chose to wear her black jean jacket top and her jeans. Once she was ready she started on her hair and make up. She left both things simple. She was about to leave her room when Dean walked in.

"Hey you." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I want to say I'm sorry for going off like I did in class. But Jess, you don't even know this Randy guy."

"Dean, I'm a big girl now ya know. He's just helping me with some things. He knows Dave and all so. Besides, I know what I'm doing."

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Randy to some wrestling show. I'm going to finally see my brother."

"How do I know that's where you're really going?"

"What? Because I just told you that's why."

"How do I know you're not going to some motel or whatever with him?"

"So what would that have to do with you?" Jesse asked getting angry now.

"God Jessica, you've turnt into a right little whore since you've met him."

Jessica stared at Dean in disbelief.

"How dare you say that to me." She said stepping forward and slapping him. "Get out right now"

"I'm gone." He said walking out.

Jessica stood for a moment and calmed herself down. She's deal with Dean tomorrow. Right now she had a show to go to and a brother to see.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jessica couldn't believe Dean had called her a whore. She grabbed her purse and made her way back downstairs. Katie was talking to Randy and she smiled. Her little sister wasn't being mean to him after all.

"Dean didn't look very happy when he left here." Katie said as she and Randy stood up.

Randy looked at Jessica and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

"Yeah, we had a fight that's all. I slapped him and he left."

"You slapped him! Oh my god what did he do?"

"He called me a whore." Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"HE DID WHAT! Where's my fucking bat." Katie said going to the closet to find her famous red softball bat.

Jessica laughed. "Katie, calm down. Don't find that bat, just leave him to me. If I can't talk to him tomorrow and he called me anything like a whore again, THEN you can beat him with the bat."

Katie nodded. "It needs a bit of a swing anyway."

Randy had been stood watching amused at Katie's violent streak and also a little annoyed at this Dean guy. He pushed it aside for now and took Jesse's hand.

"We better go sweetheart. I can't be late."

Jesse nodded. "Alright kids, I'm leaving now. Make sure you're all in bed by eleven. Mom's working late tonight so please don't leave stuff around for her to have to come home and clean up. I'll see you all tomorrow. I'll probably be late."

Lucy, Brad, Katie and Karen all nodded.

"Katie's in charge while I'm out."

Katie smirked and the others groaned. Jesse laughed. "Let's go." She said smiling at Randy.

"Later guys." He said as he and Jesse left the house.

Randy opened the door for Jessica and then went around to the drivers side. Climbing in he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Jessica could feel something was bothering him, he was quiet and seemed annoyed. She hoped to god it wasn't anything to do with her sister, or her brother for that matter. She turned in her seat a little so she was facing him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing Honey."

"It's gotta be something. You're not usually quiet."

"I find it so adorable that you've known me for three days at the most and you already know me so well." Randy smiled.

"Well, you've showed me who you are. It only takes five minutes to know if you like someone and ten minutes to really understand them. So come on. What's bothering you?"

"It's you're friend or so called friend Dean. I don't like the way he called you a whore."

"Well, you know me and Dean we've been best friends forever. He's always been protective of me and his sister Casey. He didn't mean it, tomorrow when I see him at school he'll apologise. That's how it always goes."

"So this isn't the first time he's said something like that?"

"Yeah, that's the first time he's ever called me something as drastic as a whore. We've fought before and he's called me a self righteous bitch before. But that's about it. He's just being his usual pissy self because I've been spending my time with you and not him."

"Could he possibly have feelings for you?"

Jessica laughed. "Dean? No, I don't think so...he's never said anything."

"Maybe it's something you ought to ask him. At least sort things out with him."

"I'll do that tomorrow. I have major things on my mind right now. Dave for one thing. I'm so nervous about meeting him."

"Don't worry. All the guys are awesome. We're here." Randy said parking the car.

"Here goes." Jessica said taking a deep breath and stepping out of the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

When Randy and Jessica stepped into the arena Jessica was amazed. The backstage area was huge and went to miles. There were people with clipboards and head pieces on talking a mile a minute. She watched in Awe at the tv monitors being set up and the cameras being carried from room to room. She saw a few wrestlers getting lined up and ready to do pre show promos. Randy smiled and took her hand.

"We're all the way down the hall. Don't worry, just keep hold of my hand and stay close."

Jessica nodded and smiled. She looked at all the wrestlers working out or stretching out as they made their way through the mayhem of the arena. She could only wonder what went on back here at something big. This was just a tv show, she knew that because Randy had told her. He'd explained about tv shows and Pay per views and what the differences were. They finally got to a door which had Randy's name on it.

"Ok, now I need to go get ready. Sit down and don't leave the room because I don't want you getting lost. I'll be back in a few short minutes." Randy smiled.

Jessica sat down on a chair. "Ok daddy." She said sarcastically.

Randy laughed and went into the bathroom. Jessica looked around. Everything here was just so big and open. She jumped when the door opened. She looked around and her eyes met Dave. He looked at her and didn't know weather to leave or stay. He decided to stay, it was his assigned locker room after all. He walked over to an empty locker and placed his bag in side it before sitting down and taking off his watch. There was an awkward silence between them and Jessica so wanted to break it.

"So, Randy getting ready?" Dave finally asked but didn't look at Jessica.

"Yeah." She said simply. She didn't know what else to say.

"Right..So uhh.."

Jessica looked at Dave and felt a slight bit sorry for him. He was obviously trying to find something to talk to her about. They'd been away from each other for so long it was like they were strangers.

"Dave, you don't have to treat me like a stranger or even someone who makes you nervous. I'm you're sister. Not just some chick Randy brought to an arena with him."

"I know Jess, but it's hard for me. I don't even know you anymore. You're still that little girl I looked after not this beautiful young woman that's grown up and obviously has a mind of her own."

"Whose fault is it that you don't know me as the young woman I am today Dave? It sure isn't my fault."

"Why you always gotta bring that up. Twice I've seen you and both times you've thrown it in my face that I left you."

"Did you just expect me to throw my arms open and wrap them around you? It doesn't work like that. I've been through hell for that past 10 years, pure HELL Dave and for what? For the broken promise that you'd come back for me and I truly believed you. You broke my heart when you broke you're promise." Jessica stood up and ran from the room.

Dave wanted to go after her but his feet and his legs refused to move. She was right, but he just couldn't pretend everything was like it always was.

Jessica stopped just down the corridor. Tears falling from her eyes she couldn't believe the cheek of him. She leaned on the wall and was startled when she heard a voice beside her.

"Hola Chica, why are you crying?" Came a very deep spanish accent. Jessica looked up and half smiled at the man next to her.

"I just had a fight with my brother."

"Don't cry mami, you'll make you're eyes red and that would ruin how hermosa you look tonight. I'm Eddie Guerrero by the way." He said holding out his hand.

Jessica smiled and shook his hand. "Jessica Bautista."

"Dave's sister right? Yeah we talked earlier. You know he shouldn't have upset you."

"Yeah, he's always doing it though. But thanks very much for coming over." Jessica smiled and wiped her eyes.

"No problemo." Eddie smiled.

Randy came over to them just then and put his arm around Jessica.

"Dave told me. Don't get upset." He said. "Hey Eddie."

Eddie smiled. "Hey Vato, sorry I can't stay and chat though my nephew Chavito will be waiting for me. Enjoy yourself tonight mamacita. Maybe after the show you can come for a ride in my low rider?"

Randy laughed "Eddie Guerrero." He said jokingly.

"I was joking man. Look after her Orton. Adios." Jessica smiled.

"Come on, let's go back. I'll be with you this time."

Jessica nodded and she and Randy went back to the locker room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After the show Jessica said goodbye to Eddie and Chavo. She'd spent most of her time with them that night and she'd had a blast. Randy came to get her and they left.

"So, now you've seen what I or rather Dave and I do, do you think you'll start watching the shows?"

"Uhhh, well it was an experience. I'll watch for you and Eddie. He's an awesome guy." Jesse laughed. "He let me ride in his low rider."

"Eddie, wonderful." Randy laughed. "Well, at least you're gonna watch for me and him. Did Dave say anything to you?"

Jesse sighed. "No, we had the fight and that was the last thing said between us. He didn't feel like talking to me after that. I guess he knows how mad I am at him."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. We're leaving tomorrow and I'd hate for us to leave without him sorting this out."

Jessica's eyes welled up. "I forgot you were leaving tomorrow."

"Babe, don't cry. I'll keep in touch with you, and come visit whenever I possibly can."

"You promise?"

"Jessica, I promise you with all my heart that I will call you whenever I have the spare time."

Jessica nodded as Randy pulled into the driveway. He opened her door and walked her to the front door.

"Well, I'll call you before I leave." He said.

"Ok, thanks for tonight."

Randy smiled and leaned into her, pressing his lips softy against hers. They shared a long kiss and then Jessica went inside. She watched out of her bedroom window as Randy drove away, and his car was out of sight. Jessica looked around her room. The whole house was silent, everyone was sleeping. She put her purse down and sat on the bed. As she sat down something fell out of her purse and hit the floor. She frowned and picked it up. It looked like a hand-written letter, she thought it was from Randy, so she opened it with a smile.

_Dear Jesse-bell,  
I know how much you hate me right now and I don't blame you at all. It's been hard for me to understand why I left you when I did and why I didn't come back like I said I would. There isn't anything I can say that I know will make you feel better about, or even stop hating me as much as you do right now. I can however give you some insight at what went through my mind when I left, and what happened leading up to when you saw me, at that bar three nights ago. If you stop reading now, I'll fully understand. I wouldn't blame you at all, but if you want some closure, then please keep reading. _

Jessica thought about stopping. But something told her to keep reading.

_That night I left, I was stupid. I'd gone through nights and nights of listening to mom being treated bad. I couldn't handle it anymore but I knew I had to stay for you. It all became too much and I just decided to leave. See, I'd read about some wrestling tryouts down in Kentucky and I was interested. They offered so much and I thought if I just tried - out and made it big I'd be able to come back and get you and mom and the others out of the mess at home. I got to Ky and did my tryout. They were really please so they sent me to a place called OVW. It's a training camp for wrestling. I went there and got so wrapped into training. But everyday you were on my mind. I never once forgot about you, that made me work even harder. Then about a four years after that I hit the big time. I got to the WWE. Work was harder and the schedule was murder, but I promise you Jessica, I never stopped thinking about you. I just got so caught up in my work I didn't know weather I was coming or going. It sounds like a poor excuse, but I want to fix it. Please if you've been reading this, I want to meet you tomorrow. Before I leave. I need to talk to you and leave on good terms. If you'd like to meet me, come to our hotel, at 10am tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting until 11am.  
Love David.  
xoxoxo_

Jessica felt her tears. She knew she had to go and meet him tomorrow. She put the letter down and got undressed before climbing into bed. She needed a good nights sleep if she was meeting Dave tomorrow morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jessica woke up with knots in her stomach. She was so nervous, and she felt sick. She'd decided to go to school, tell Casey to cover for her while she met Dave and then, after their meeting she'd go back to school. She didn't have anything planned out though, so she was just going to see what happened. Jessica had told Katie about the letter and that she would be meeting Dave at 10am so Katie had woken her at 7am this morning and Jessica was now getting ready. She'd just slipped her jacket on when Katie came into her room.

"Jesse, mom's home. How are you going to get away with this without her knowing or finding out?" Katie asked.

"I'm going to just go with it. Act like nothings up ya know. Just promise me you won't say anything at all."

"I promise. But if he upsets you at all, Jess I'm gonna kick his ass."

Jesse laughed. "Katie, he's 6'6 and 300 pounds. You ain't kicking his ass. But I gotta go. So come on lets go I'll tell mom I'm walking you to school."

Katie and Jessica left the house with no problems. Donna had smiled and waved them goodbye and they'd walked in the direction of the school.

"Ok, I'm going to find Casey or Dean. He's mad at me but he might help me out if he knows it's because of Dave. I'll see you later sis."

Katie smiled. "Good Luck." She said before walking towards a group of her softball friends.

Jessica went into the school to find Casey. She knew she'd be in the library studying like she always was so she made her way there. Once she got to the library she saw Casey and Dean both sat at their favorite table. She didn't want to talk to Casey with Dean there, but she couldn't make excuses.

"Hey guys." She smiled sitting down.

"Hey." Casey said looking up briefly and then going back to her book. Dean didn't even look up or say anything to her.

"I need you're help with something Case, I need you to cover for me for a while."

Casey and Dean both looked up then.

"Having a secret meeting with Randy again?" Dean asked with a tone Jessica didn't like.

"No, and my meetings with him aren't a secret. He's been to my house and met my family if you must know. I need to you to cover for me because I'm meeting Dave."

"The brother who left you?" Casey asked.

"Yeah."

"Why would you want to meet him. He caused so much trouble for you."

"There are reasons he wants to tell me and I need to know what they are. It's just something I have to do. So will you help me?"

"Yeah. But be careful." Casey smiled hugging her friend over the table. "I need to go. Call me later."

Jesse nodded and waited for Casey to leave.

"So, will you cover for me too?" She asked Dean.

"I don't know Jess. You've changed and I don't know you anymore."

"What has that got to do with covering with me. What is you're problem lately?"

"Look, I'll cover for you. But only because I know it's because you're seeing you're brother. Other than that, don't talk to me about Randy or anything in you're life anymore. It's obviously got nothing to do with me, and you obviously don't think you can tell me about things that happened in you're past. Even if I have known you for my whole life."

Dean walked away from her again. Jessica sighed. He was impossible right now. She didn't need his drama right now, but she needed help.

"Dean wait. I need you're help. Can I borrow you're car?"

"Jessica, you can have my car as long I know you're safe. Just be careful."

"I will. Thanks, I'll bring it by later."

Dean handed over his keys and left the library. Jessica looked at the clock. It was 9am already so she had an hour to get across town and to find Dave's room. She ran from the library and out to find Dean's car. She didn't want to be late and Dave think she wasn't coming.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jessica arrived at the hotel a little before ten. She parked the car and walked into the lobby. She went up to the desk and asked for Dave's room. She was told it was room 456 so she made her way up to the fourth floor. She found room 456 and hesitated before she knocked on the door. Dave opened it and smiled.

"I'm glad you came. Come in."

Jessica walked past him and into the room.

"Sit down." Dave said pointing to the couch.

Jessica sat down and looked around.

"So I take it you read my letter all the way through?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't would I." Jessica said.

"No, I guess not. Look I don't know what to say to make you stop hating me. All I can say, is I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for promising you something and not keeping my word. I'm sorry you had to go through so much in you're life and that I wasn't there for you. Jessica, I'm sorry for everything."

Jessica was taken aback at Dave's sudden straight into the problem approach.

"Look, Dave I'm not mad at you. Yes, right now I hate you but I just need answers and maybe I'll get over it."

"I told you all that happened in the letter. Other than that all I can say is sorry and try to build a relationship with you again."

"So that's it? You just forgot even though you said you wouldn't?"

"I was selfish. I know that, but Eddie he told me about his family and how much he loves them. It made me realise that my family love me or loved me and I loved and cared for them."

"Alright. If you really want to work things out then I guess I could give you a chance. But, if you fuck up again I'll never forgive you."

"Alright, I'll do anything to be you're brother again."

"But you're leaving tonight. How are you going to actually prove all this to me?"

"Well, I have a plan, more like an idea, but I need to know something first."

"What's that?"

"What's going on between you and Randy?"

Jessica smiled. "We're friends right now. I'm 17, if we were going to be together, like as a couple I'd wait until I was 18 for anything like that to happen. I'm not a horny little girl Dave. Randy respects that."

Dave smiled. "I know. Ok, so my plan or idea whichever is, would you like to come with me?"

"What?"

"Would you come with me tonight. Come meet my family?"

"You have a family?"

"Yeah, my wife, and three daughters."

"Wow..I'm an aunt."

Dave laughed. "Yeah, so would you like to?"

"What about mom and the others?"

"Well, I was thinking if you came with me and met my family, we could get to know each other again and work at them later."

"I don't know what to say." Jessica said.

"Say you'll come with me."

"When do we leave?" Jessica asked.

"Well, this afternoon usually but since you need to do things, we'll leave around 6pm."

"Ok, I'll go talk to mom, and give my car back to my friend. See you later."

"Come back here."

Jessica nodded and left the room. As she made her way back down to the car she thought about weather or not she was rushing into things. She was excited but nervous about getting hurt again. All she had to do now was tell her mom and Casey and Dean that she was leaving. That she wasn't looking forward to at all.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jessica pulled up outside her house and went inside. No one was home, her mom was still probably at work and all the others were at school. She went up to her room and packed some of her things up. She didn't know how long she was staying with Dave, so she took enough clothes and accessories to last her up to a month. She then wrote her mom a note. She hated doing this, it felt just like what Dave had done, but since she wasn't home and she needed to get back to Dave and go see Dean and Casey she had to write her a note.

_Dear mom, _

_When you get home and read this, I'll probably be gone. I went to see David today and he asked me to go with him back to his home. I'm only going because I want to get to know him, I'll keep in touch and I'll even get a job if I'm there longer than a week or two and send the money home. Please, don't feel as though I'm leaving you like Dave did, I will be back. Apparently he has a wife and daughters. I'm going to meet my nieces and you're granddaughters. I'll call you when I get there. I'll be with Dave and Randy, remember you met him. I'll be safe. Give my love and goodbyes to Katie, Lucy, Brad and Karen. I love you. Jess xoxox_

She put the note on the kitchen counter. She mom always went there to make coffee when she got home. Jessica then picked up her bag and got back into Dean's car. She looked at the clock and saw it was 2pm already. Dean would be home by now, since we were always let out early. Jessica drove across town and pulled up at Deans. Casey wouldn't be home, she did some after school thing, so Jessica made her way to the door and knocked. Dean opened it and smiled.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked. His eyes then fell on Jessica's bag. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to stay with Dave for a while. He asked me to."

"So, you forgave him?"

"Kind of. I came to say goodbye and give you back you're keys."

"Thanks."

"I'll call you when I get there."

"Stay safe, and if you need anything you know where I am."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." She said leaning into him and kissing his cheek.

"You need a ride?"

"No, it's not far."

She smiled and walked away.

When she got to the hotel she made her way back up to room 456 and knocked on the door. Dave opened it and smiled.

"Glad you're here. We got a call and we gotta leave early. The next show is in my hometown of Washington DC so we're going there. Randy's just packing the rest of his shit.."

"Ok, how are we getting to Washington?"

"By flight honey." Randy laughed coming into the room.

"By what?" Jessica asked.

"Plane. You know, the thing that flys in the sky. Kind of like a car but in the air."

"Funny that Randy, I never knew that." Jessica joked. Inside she was so nervous.

Once everyone was packed Jessica followed Dave and Randy down to the lobby. Dave went to the desk and paid for his room and then she followed them out to their car. She rode in the back and half listened to the guys conversation. She was scared about flying and also about meeting Dave's family. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even know they'd parked the car.

"Come on Jesse, we're here."

"Oh, sorry." She half smiled getting out of the car. She looked around. The airport was huge and very busy.

"Stay close to Randy. I'm going to get the flights sorted and add Jesse."

Randy nodded and took Jessica's hand. He lead her into the gist of all the people and through the airport. They stopped at a waiting area and Randy set the bags down and sat down. Jessica sat down next to him and watched as people hurried past her. Dave came over to them shortly after they had sat down with the tickets.

"We managed to get Jess on with us. We gotta go now, the flights boarding."

Randy sighed, picked up the bags again and nodded to Jessica.

"Come on Sweetie."

She smiled and followed them with her head down. Her heart was pounding when she got to the boarding tunnel and as she was walking towards the plane's door the palms of her hands were sweating. She stopped just near the door. Randy saw and looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"I..I've never been on a plane before..I'm scared." She said almost crying.

"Aww, babe don't worry. I'll sit next to you."Randy smiled taking Jessica's hand.

They sat down. She opted to sit between Dave and Randy and as she fastened her seat belt she leaned back and closed her eyes. Randy took her hand and smiled. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand as they took off into the air and towards Washington DC.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for being late on the update. Here's more. :) **

Chapter Twenty One

When Dave pulled up his car in the driveway Jessica just sat and stared. The outside of his house was beautiful. She looked over and smiled at Randy as he opened her door.

"Come on princess, let's go."

Jessica got out and closed the door. She followed Dave and Randy up to the front door. The garden was full of flowers, red, purples and pinks everywhere. There was a blossom tree, in the centre of the garden and a small picket fence. Around the tree was a small walk way and next to it was a bench. Right from the bench was a small fountain that had an angel statue in the middle.

"My wife likes to come out here. When she was sick, this was what she did."

"It's beautiful. What was she sick with?"

"Cancer."

"Oh...I'm sorry. Is she ok now?"

"Yeah, she's in remission. She's doing much better. Come on, let's go meet her."

Jesse nodded and followed Dave and Randy inside the house. She was even more in awe at the inside of the house. Everything was perfect for it's place. The floors were hard wood. Inside the living room was a large tv, a family sized couch and a sound system. There were lamps in two corners of the living room too. The dinning room had a large table with about ten chairs around it in the middle of the room. The table was a cherry wood color and there were candles in the middle. There was also a crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

"You're house is beautiful." Jesse whispered.

Dave smiled.

"Come on."

He lead her to the kitchen which was just as amazing as the rest of the house. All white and red.

"Angela, I want you to meet someone." He called out the back door.

Minutes later a small brunette woman came into the kitchen. She smiled and looked at Dave.

"This is my wife Angela."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jessica said shyly.

"Ang, this is my sister...Jessica." Angela smiled.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you. Dave talks alot about his sisters."

Jesse smiled and looked at Randy. He was the only one she felt comfitable with. He walked closer and took her hand. He squeezed it to reassure her she was with him.

"Jesse's gonna stay with us for a while, we're gonna try and build our relationship again." Dave said to his wife. She smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea. We have room. Wait till you meet the girls."

Jessica smiled again. She seemed to be doing nothing but smiling today. The girls, would be her nieces she guessed. She was just as nervous about meeting them. Angela was really nice and she only hoped the girls would be too.

"Yeah, sit down and I'll go and get them." Dave said leaving the kitchen. Jessica sat on a kitchen stool but didn't let go of Randy's hand. Angela saw and smiled.

"How are you Randy?"

"I'm good. How you holding up?"

"I'm better. Thank you. So are you two dating?"

Randy looked at Jessica.

"We're kinda.."

"Not yet." Jessica smiled. "I'm not old enough yet."

Angela smiled and went back to making drinks. Randy looked and Jesse and smiled a thanks for getting me out of that smile.

Dave came back a few minutes later followed by three girls.

"Jessica I'd like you to meet Ariel, Jenessa and Bayle."

Jessica smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jessica."

"Hi, I'm Jenessa and I'm ten." Jenessa smiled.

"Well, that's a pretty name. Nice to meet you." Jessica smiled back.

"I'm Bayle, I'm twelve." Again Jessica smiled.

"I'm Ariel. I'm 15. Am I don't now?" She didn't smile but looked at her dad. Dave shook his head but she just left.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a teenager, you know how they are."

"Yeah, I live with four of them." Jessica laughed.

"Yeah, well umm...you can stay in the guest room if you'd like. Or you know, where ever you feel more comfitable."

"Guest room is fine."

"Ok, I'll show you where to go, and the girls can help you settle in."

Jenessa and Bayle smiled took Jessica's hands and dragged her upstairs to the guest room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guyz, sorry for the late update. I was having computer problems. Everything is fixed now. Also, thanks for all the reviews. I have been getting alot of "How can the girls be Dave's because of their ages." Questions, but don't worry, you should find all the answers in this chap. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Chapter Twenty Two

Once Bayle and Jenessa had helped Jessica settle into the guest room they left her to look around. They were sweet kids, but she was somewhat confused at how she was related to them. She was almost 18, they children aged from fifteen to ten. She decided to ask Dave because it was bugging, and also because she wanted to know more about his family. She found him in the back yard.

"Hey, all unpacked?"

"Yeah, the girls helped me alot. Thanks." Jessica said sitting down at the table with him.

"They're good girls. I'm sorry about Ariel, she's a teenager, you know how girls are."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I do have a question though."

"Ok, go ahead and ask me." Dave said with a smile.

"Well, I'm almost 18 and you left when I was seven. That's like ten years ago. I'm confused as to how you have a fifteen year old and a twelve year old. I can understand Bayle, she's ten and you could have had her as soon as you left."

Jessica stopped because Dave was laughing.

"Honey, Bayle's my daughter biologically. You were right about her. See, Angela was my girlfriend, I left to come be with her. I just didn't tell anyone about her. She's a little older and already had Ariel and Jenessa. Bayle is mine, but I adopted the other two. They've called me dad ever since."

"Oh, that makes sense. What I don't get is why you kept her a secret. We'd have loved her. She seems so nice."

"I kept her private because I didn't want her seeing mom and the way Clive was. It was hard for me, plus she had kids, and then when she said she was pregnant I knew I had to leave. I had to make something of myself for her, my baby and also my family I left behind. I just wish now I had done it in a totally different way. But what's done is done now and I'm looking forward to getting to know my baby sister again. Now, you're 18 in a few days aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, what would you like to do?"

"Nothing really...I'm not all into parties."

"Well, invite you're friends to come over here. I'll pay for their flights and you can decided from there."

"I only have two friends I'd want to invite and my sister."

"Katie?"

"Yeah."

"Call Katie tell her, then call you're other friends."

"Ok..Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now go. Oh and call Randy. He wants to see you."

"Ok.." Jessica said getting up and walking back into the house. She was still nervous around Dave, he'd changed so much. But she was going to get on with what they had now, because she had missed him.

She picked up the phone and called Katie first.

"Yo."

"Kaytee! It's me."

"Yo, Juicy Jess. Sup?"

"You're not a gangster." Jessica laughed. "But anyways, I want you to come to Dave's for my birthday. He's paying for you're flight and you'll come with Dean and Casey ok."

"Score. I'll be there."

They said their goodbyes and Jessica smiled. Her sister was a simple worded awesome person. Next she called Casey and Dean.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Jess?"

"Yeah, I'm safe and I landed." She laughed.

"That's great to hear. So what's up?"

"Well, Dave has said I can have people come here for my birthday. I want you and Casey to come. Katie's coming."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Ok good. Dave's playing for you're flight and everything. I can't wait to see you and Casey. Tell her I said hey. I have to go though because I need to go get things sorted out here."

"I'll see you soon then."

"Bye."

She hung up and looked at her watch. It was pretty late but she called Randy anyway.

"Hello?"

"Dave said you wanted me to call you."

"Yeah, it's about you're birthday. I wanna do something special, so make sure you're ready to come with me at 7:30pm."

"Ok...is there something I should know?"

"No, just be ready at 7:30pm. I'll see you then."

Randy hung up and so did Jessica. Now she was more excited than ever. She was seeing her sister, her best friends and Randy had something special planned for her. On top of all that she was with Dave. She couldn't wait for her birthday now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews. This chap is a little long i think. I hope you enjoy it. :-)**

Chapter Twenty Three

Jessica woke up extra early on her birthday. She was really excited. It had been a week since she'd seen her best friends and her sister was coming too. Dave had agreed to lend her his car, so she could drive to the airport. She sat on the couch and kept looking at the clock. She had to leave at 10:30 and it was only 9am. She just couldn't sit still. Angela had taken the girls out for get things at the store and Dave was around somewhere. She checked the time again and then decided she wanted some water, so she went into the kitchen. Dave was sat at the counter sipping his coffee. He smiled at her as she went over to the fridge.

"So, excited about seeing you're friends?"

"Yes! I keep looking at the clock. It's just going so slow. I think that time stopped or something."

"The clock didn't stop honey, and time didn't stop either. You just need to be patient."

"Yeah, if you didn't already know, that ain't my strong point."

"Oh, I've noticed." Dave laughed.

Jesse rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Davie, would you like to come with me?"

"Come where Jesse-bell?"

"Drive with me. To the airport."

"Why would you want me there?"

"Just to come with me. I just realised I don't know where I'm going. I've never drove here before."

"Ok, I'll come with you. Wait..did you call me Davie?"

Jessica smiled.

"Yeah. It's been a while huh. You called me Jesse - Bell."

"I know." Dave smiled back.

They stood in silence for a moment and then Jesse spoke up.

"I'm going to go...get ready. 10:30 Davie."

"Kay, Honey. I'll be waiting in the car."

Jessica left the kitchen and went up to her room to get ready. She threw on a t-shirt and her jeans and tied her hair back. She was ready and it was still only 9:45.

"Jeez." She thought. She didn't know what to do, and she couldn't sit still. She thought about Randy then and smiled. She was excited to see what he had planned for her, but she didn't know what it was, so she decided to call and ask some questions while she was waiting. Randy answered on the second ring.

"Hey Randy." Jessica said smiling.

"Hey babe, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you..."

"So, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you had planned for later tonight."

"It's a surprise."

"Well, is there a dress code?"

"Not really. You can wear whatever you want. You look beautiful in everything."

Jesse blushed.

"Well, can I at least get a hint?"

"It's going to be special and It's going to be awesome. I'm not saying anything else."

"Ahh, Randy come on." Jesse fake whined.

"Baby, just wait..I'm not telling you." Randy laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Yes, you will. Oh and Jess.."

"Yeah?"

"What's you're favorite color?"

"Pink.."

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

"Bye.."

Jessica hung up and frowned. Now she wanted to know even more so what Randy had planned and why he wanted to know her favorite color. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10 now so she made her way downstairs.

"Davie, can we start leaving now?"

"Sure. But first I want to give you you're gift."

"You didn't have to get me a gift."

"Well, I did. Here you go."

Dave handed her a long shaped box. She opened it to find a Tiffany's pendant inside. The diamond on the chain was a heart shape and it sparkled in the light. She held it up and saw it had rainbow colors inside too.

"Wow..Dave it's...beautiful."

"I saw it and I knew you'd like it."

"Like it..I love it. I'll put it on now. I just need to change."

She ran upstairs and changed her t-shirt to a black spaghetti strap top. She then went back downstairs.

"You didn't have to change." Dave laughed.

"Yes, I did. I want people to see it. Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure."

Dave helped Jesse put on her necklace.

"So ready to go?"

"Yes!" She squealed. Dave laughed and picked up his keys.

"Let's go." He said with a smile, following Jesse out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Dave and Jesse arrived at the airport with 20 minutes to spare. They found where Casey, Dean and Katie would be coming out and sat down. Jessica looked at her watch again and Dave laughed.

"Keep looking at it, and time WILL stop."

Jesse poked her tongue out at him and smiled.

"I can't help it. I'm so excited. I mean, my best friends I haven't seen them in forever."

"Have to spoken to mom since you've been here?"

"Yeah, she was mad at me the first time. Told me I had left her in a ditch because she needed me there. But once she realised I'm not a child anymore and Katie is old enough to help with the other, plus they are old enough to start looking after themselves, she was ok with me. She sent me a text this morning. She misses me. But she's happy for me now."

"Good. So to pass the time, tell me about you're best friends, and why you didn't invite Lucy, Karen or Bradley to come. Why Katie?"

"Well, Katie is fifteen, and she's my homie." Jesse laughed. "That's what she says. We've always been close since I was the eldest to her. She acts alot older then her age and we've always been friends and not just sisters. She's someone I share most things with, if I'm not sharing with Casey. She's always been in my "Loop" Kind of thing. Lucy, Karen and I don't get on so well, plus being younger I haven't got as much in common with them. Brad's a guy and he doesn't like me much." Jesse laughed again. "You know how boys are. Well, my best friends are Casey and Dean. Twins and I've been friends with them since forever. You know them, just not as they are now."

"Interesting. I do remember kids, but not names. I'm so bad with names."

"You'll learn."

"I hope so. So, Randy told you what he's got planned?"

Jesse looked at Dave.

"No, do you know what it is?"

Dave smirked.

"Maybe. But I'm not telling you."

"Ahh man, you both are so evil to me." Dave laughed and looked at his watch.

"Well, the flight has landed Honey."

"OH MY GOD!" Jesse squealed again as her friends and her sister came into view.

She rushed over and hugged her sister first and then Casey and then she flung her arms around Dean and hugged him. Dave watched in amusement.

"Guys this is my brother Dave. Our Brother." She said looking at Katie.

Katie nodded at Dave and smiled

"Dave this is Katie, Casey and Dean."

"Nice to meet you. She's been driving me crazy all morning. Looking at her watch."

"I so have not."

"Well, we better get going. Angela will be home soon." Jesse nodded and they made their way back to the car.

Once inside Dave sat and listened in amusement at their conversation.

"Oh my god, look at what Dave got for me." Jesse told them pointing at her pendant.

"Wow, that's gorgeous." Casey said.

"I know! That's not all though, Randy has something planned for me and he won't tell me and I really really wanna know."

Casey laughed.

"Guys don't tell Jess."

"I know it sucks. But you need to help me get ready."

"Oh how fun!" Casey said laughing.

"It will be fun and Oh my god wait until you see Dave's house. It's like so amazing."

Dave cleared his throat. "We're home."

He laughed as Jessica jumped out and pulled Casey and Katie with her inside.

Dave was left to help Dean with their bags.

"Girls huh." Dean said.

"Tell me about it. I live with five of them now."

"I feel for you." Dean laughed.

Upstairs Jessica was showing Katie and Casey around. Everything was perfect and she loved showing off the house to them. She was so proud of what Dave had achieved that she didn't care that she hadn't known him for a while until now. She showed them Dave's wrestling titles and all his stuff. Once she had showed them around the house Dean joined them. They all went to Jessica's bedroom and she closed the door.

"Ok, now it's early I know but I need help. I need to know what to wear later."

"Maybe I should leave you girls alone." Dean said.

"No, I want you're opinion. Your a guy you know what's hot and stuff."

"Glad you noticed." Dean said sitting down.

"Ok, so I was thinking Red dress and black shoes?"

"Black dress and those black strappy shoes there." Dean said.

"Wow, my brother might be gay." Casey laughed.

"No, she asked I told her what I as a guy would like. Maybe he's different I don't know but that was my opinion."

"No, I like it. Thanks Dean." Jesse said kissing his cheek. "No problem." He smiled. "Ok, so now let's go like cause some trouble." Jessica smiled and led the way downstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

The whole morning and afternoon was spent with Dean, Casey and Katie at the mall. Dave gave Jesse his credit card and told her to just shop. He'd also made friends with Katie and since she was into sports they'd made a date to watch some football game later that night on Dave's huge screen tv. Jessica had a wonderful time with her friends but now she was nervous. It was time for her to get ready for her "Date" with Randy. She didn't know if it was an official date or anything she just knew it was a planned occasion.

"So, do I look ok?" Jesse asked Casey.

"Amazing. If he doesn't think so, he's crazy"

"Thanks." Jesse smiled.

She had taken Dean's advice and put her black dress strapless dress on with the matching shoes. With it she had on her pendant from Dave and also the diamond effect hoop earrings Katie had gotten her, the new watch casey had gotten her and the bracelet set with pink gems that Dean had gotten her. She took one last look in the mirror and checked her hair. Then she picked up her purse and checked her watch. It was 7:20 so she was a little early. She sat down at on her bed and waited. She heard the door bell ring and then someone come inside.

"Jessica!" Dave called up the stairs.

Surely it couldn't be Randy already but she stood up and made her way downstairs. When she got into the kitchen, she smiled at the sight of Eddie standing there.

"Eddie Guerrero!" Jessica smiled hugging him.

"Hola mamacita. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks"

"Wow, you're all dressed up. You look bonita tonight"

"Thanks Eddie." She smiled again. "I'm waiting for Randy."

"Ahhh, well Dave here told me about you're birthday so, I thought I would come and give my favorite latina a gift"

"Awww, that's so nice of you"

She smiled as he handed her a pink and silver gift bag. She looked inside and pulled out a black shirt. On the front of it, were the words "Eddie's Mamacita." In a flame effect. Jessica laughed.

"It's awesome. Thanks." "All my mamacitas have one." He smiled.

"Well, I'll be sure to wear it when we're at an arena next."

"Ok chica. So come on vato where's the game at?" Eddie said to Dave.

"Oh yeah. Through there. I'll be there in a few, I just wanna see Jessica off."

Eddie nodded and said his goodbyes to Jessica before making his way into the room where the tv was set up.

The door rang again and Jessica looked at Dave.

"That's him. Want me to get it"

She nodded and waited for Dave to ask Randy inside. Then he called her. She walked over to them and smiled. Randy's eyes wandered over her and he smiled.

"Wow..you look amazing"

"Thanks." Jessica said blushing a little "You look good too"

"Ok, I'll leave you too now. Stay safe. She has a curfew and also Randy, strap up."

"Dave!" Jessica said hitting him. "God."

Dave walked away laughing "I was joking. Look after her is all"

Randy nodded and gave Jesse his arm. She linked hers through his and they walked out to his car. He opened the door for her and she slipped inside. He walked around and got into the drivers side and smiled.

"So, where are we going?" Jessica asked.

"It's a surprise. But trust me ok"

"Ok." Jesse smiled. "Before we leave though, I wanna give you something."

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

Randy leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is the chapter you've or most of you have been waiting for. Well, here it is, I hope I made it as good as you all hoped it would be. Thanks for the reviews. :-)**

Chapter Twenty Six

After their shared kiss Randy drove in the direction of the Park. Jessica didn't know where they were going though, since she hadn't really explored Washington yet. But she trusted Randy. After they had been driving Randy stopped, pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. He walked around, opened Jesse's door and held out his hand to help her out. She smiled taking his hand and stepping out of the car.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Rock Creek Park. Come on." Randy smiled took Jessica's hand and led her through the gates.

"It says closes after sunset. Are we allowed in here?"

"I pulled a few strings. We're allowed." Randy smiled. "Right now close you're eyes."

Jessica did as she was told and closed her eyes. She then felt herself being moved forward. After walking a little way they stopped and Randy whispered into her ear.

"Open you're eyes."

She opened them and gasped silently. In front of her was a picnic all set up. Everything was perfect and it was a very romantic setting. She smiled.

"It's wonderful."

"The best is yet to come." Randy smiled. "Shall we?"

Jessica nodded and they sat down. Randy poured two glasses of champagne and smiled.

"Don't tell anyone I gave you this."

Jessica giggled.

"My lips are sealed."

The two sat and ate and talked about everything they could think of. Jessica felt very comfortable with Randy and she knew she liked him more then just a friendship. After they had finished the food and drank almost the whole bottle of champagne Randy moved the dinner settings and they laid down.

"Ok, so now it's time for you're gifts."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Jessica smiled.

"I know. But I couldn't let my girlfriends special birthday go without buying her something could I."

"Girlfriend.." Jessica asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean you're 18 now and that means you're at legal age. I like you alot Jess so maybe I should do it properly. Jessica Isabelle Bautista will you officially be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Randy Keith Orton I will." Jessica laughed.

"Wonderful. Now gift time. Ok, look up."

"Up?"

"Yes, up Jessica. Look up."

Jessica looked up into the sky.

"Ok, now what?"

"Ok, you see that star right there?" Randy said pointing at the brightest star.

"Yeah.."

"That's you're star. I named it after you."

"That's a wonderful gift Randy I love it." Jessica smiled.

"Well, it seemed fitting. Because you are a star in my eyes. But wait that isn't all."

"There's more?" Jessica laughed. "You're spoiling me."

"You're worth it. Ok, now you need to sit up for this."

"Ok." Jessica sat up and faced Randy.

He pulled out a tiny red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a pink diamond ring.

"Wow.."

"Now, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not asking you to marry me...just yet anyway. But this is like a commitment ring. See, I'm known for my flirting ways and girls love me and they all think that when I flirt I mean it. The guys know I had a tendency to wander you know. Well, as long as you wear this you know, you have my heart. I won't wander and you know when I flirt back, I'm thinking of you."

"I don't know what to say." Jessica said getting a little choked up.

"Just say you'll wear it."

Jessica nodded yes and Randy slipped the ring on her finger. They shared a kiss then.

"What do you say we take this back to my place?"

"I say that sounds like a good idea." Jessica smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

At 7am the next morning Randy woke Jessica by kissing her shoulder. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"7am. I'm sorry, I need to get to work, we have meetings and stuff this morning then we've got a show in Dave's hometown."

"I see. Better get a move on then." She smiled getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

"So you're coming to the show right?" Randy called as they both got dressed.

"I think so..I have my sister here and my friends, I don't know if they'd want to go."

"Well, I'm sure you can persuade them with a flash of you're beautiful smile and a flutter of you're gorgeous eyes."

Jessica smiled and looked down at her ring.

"I'm sure I can." She said coming into the room. "But I'm not going to promise you anything."

"Babe, you're alright aren't you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She said brushing her hair back and tying it up.

"You seem quiet, not the usual chatty you. You're not having second thoughts or regrets are you?..About last night?"

"No, of course not." Jessica smiled.

"Good. I'm not either." Randy said kissing her.

"I'm just..afraid of Dave. I mean, he's like my big brother and we've just started being friends again, we're close ya know and if he knows I stayed out all night with you he might be mad at me or worse, send me home."

Randy laughed.

"Dave's a good guy and he isn't going to send you home. He knew that maybe you'd come back here last night, it was kind of an obvious thing. Not that he thought you were easy, and I never thought that of you, but you're eighteen and have every right to stay out. Don't worry. I'll take all the blame."

Jessica smiled. "Ok, I'll blame you."

"Good, now let's sneak you back in before he finds out."

Jessica smiled, nodded and slipped her hand inside Randy's as they walked out to the car. Randy drove her home and walked her to the door.

"I don't think he's up yet. I'll see you later."

"I'll call you." Randy said kissing her.

"Thanks for last night." Jessica smiled.

"Thank YOU for last night." Randy smiled back walking back to his car.

Jessica watched him pull out of the driveway before she clicked open the front door and walked in. She didn't think anyone was up so she crept into the kitchen and was startled to see Casey sitting at the counter.

"Gosh, CeeCee you scared me."

"Sorry Jess." Casey laughed.

"You're up early.."

"You're out late. Have fun?"

"Yeah." Jesse smiled sitting down next to her friend and pouring some coffee.

"Well, details I'm you're best friend."

"Well, we had a starlit picnic in Rock Creek Park and then I drank a little too much. He named a star after me and gave me this commitment ring." Jessica said showing Casey the pink diamond ring on her finger.

"Wow. That sounds amazing. I love the rock."

Jessica laughed. "Yeah, then we went back to his.."

Casey's eyes widened and she giggled.

"Jessica Isabelle Bautista! What happened at his place?" Her tone teased.

"I don't kiss and tell CeeCee, but I'll tell you this...the first time hurt, the second time was better and the third time was amazing."

"Oh my god! It's too early for me to be hearing this." Casey laughed. "And it's too much information."

"You asked."

"I wish I hadn't."

Both girls laughed.

"Well, I need to shower and stuff. I'll see you in a bit. There's a show tonight, wanna come?"

"Yes, I wanna meet Mr Romeo himself."

"Well, you can. Now if you could persuade Dean. He's been weird with me again."

CeeCee nodded. "I'll tackle him."

"Thanks babe." Jessica said making her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

On her way she bumped into Dave.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Morning Jesse-belle." He smiled. "Wait..are you JUST getting in?"

"Uhhh..yeah?" Jessica said with an innocent smile.

"Show me the rock" Dave said.

Jessica held out her hand.

"Nice. Did he strap up?"

"Dave! Jeez."

"It's a question Jessica. I'm you're big brother I just wanna know. Did he?"

"Yes." Jessica said shaking her head and walking past him.

"Good." Dave smirked walking down the stairs. "Jess! The shows at 7 we're leaving at 4 because well, we need to be there. So, make sure you're ready."

"Yeah." Jesse yelled back before getting into the shower.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

At 4pm Dave gathered all the kids together and piled them into the car. Casey had persuaded Dean to come along too so here they all were. Jessica was being very quiet though and Dave could sense something was wrong. He waited until they got to the arena and sent the others inside before saying anything to her.

"Something wrong Jessica?"

"No, why would there be?"

"You're being very quiet. It's not like you."

"I'm just surprised at you actually."

"Me? Why?"

"For the way you were so cool about me staying out all night and coming in this morning and for the fact that I uhh...had relations with one of your friends." Jessica blushed a little.

"I'm not dad Jess, and your 18 the legal sex age."

"Dave, don't say sex again." Jessica giggled.

"Why not?"

"It's disturbing."

"Well, have as much Sex as you want with Randy." Dave smiled as Jessica cringed.

"Dave please. I just expected you to handle it differently. Like yelling at me or having a stern word with me, since I live in you're house and all that."

"Well, if you want me to have a stern word with you, then I can."

"That would be nice." Jesse smiled.

"Ok." Dave said putting on his stern face making Jessica giggle.

"Now, Jessica Isabelle Bautista if you want to stay out for all hours having 'relations' with a friend of mine, I would appreciate you home at a good time. A decent hour stands at 7am through to 10am. Any later than 10am and I'll be out looking for you. If you want to stay later than the curfew, make sure you've asked me before hand. The night before would be great. Also, make sure he straps it up EVERYTIME. I don't want my baby sister getting pregnant over something that I've warned her about twice already. As long as you follow these rules you'll be fine with me."

Jessica smiled and nodded.

"You have a deal."

"Good, now lets get inside."

Jessica linked her arm with Dave and they walked through the door in search of the others. They found them over by the restaurant and went to join them.

"I gotta go get my locker room ready, and stuff. Stay here or if you go exploring make sure you know how to get back to the restaurant."

"Yes, dad." Jesse laughed.

Dave nodded and walked in the direction of his locker room.

"So, how come you were late joining us?" Katie asked.

"Dave needed to talk to me."

"Uh oh, were you in trouble?"

Casey giggled and Jesse smiled.

"Kind of a rule thing."

"You stayed out late Jess."

"I know, and he just set me basic rules about that in future."

"Like?"

"Like making sure I'm home by a certain time, and he also told me to make sure Randy straps it up."

CeeCee laughed out causing Jessica to do the same.

"Oh my god! You didn't did you?" Katie said.

"Well..."

"Jessica!" The girls started laughing again.

"Alright yes, but I will not go into details at all for any of you. Now we should go and I'll introduce you to people I know."

Jessica lead Dean, Casey and Katie through the halls of the arena. On the way she met many different guys that she didn't know, all were equally nice.

"There's a special someone I'd like you all to meet minus Randy." Jessica said knocking on a locker room door.

The door opened and Chavo stood there smiling.

"Well, if it isn't Jessica. Come on in."

"Thanks." Jessica said leading the others inside too.

"Yo Uncle Eddie, Jesse's here."

"Hey, mamacita."

"Hey Eddie." Jesse smiled. "I bought some friends to meet you. This is my best friends Casey and Dean and my sister Katie."

"Nice to meet you holmes." Eddie said shaking hands with them and smiling.

"So, you're watching the show?"

"Yeah, I can't hang around though I'm looking for Randy." Jessica smiled.

"Ahh, Orton was around here just a second ago." Chavo said. "He went to his locker room. Keep going straight down the hall, and you'll find it."

"Thanks Chavito." Jesse smiled. "Well, have a good show and I'll talk to you all later."

"Yeah, We'll see you when we come around to Dave's in 4 weeks."

"For the 4th of July?"

"Yeah."

"See you there." Jessica smiled and left the room in search of Randy.

She found him exactly where Chavo had told her he'd be. When he saw her he smiled.

"Hey Angel."

"Hey. I bought my friends. Casey, Dean and you remember my sister Katie."

"Yeah I remember Katie. Nice to meet you Casey, Dean." Randy said shaking hands.

"I just saw Eddie. He's coming to the 4th of July thing. Are you?"

"Of course. Are you guyz staying too?"

"No, we've got school to get back to." CeeCee said. "So does Jesse actually."

"Yeah, I know. I have to go back to graduate. I'll do that."

"You better."

"I will. Anyway baby when's the show?"

"In 10 minutes. I'll see you after though, I need to go get ready and stuff. Want me to walk you to the restaurant?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then." Randy smiled slipping Jessica's hand into his.

He walked her back to the restaurant in front of all his work friends. He wasn't afraid who saw them holding hands, and that made Jessica smile. She felt conformable with him and she couldn't wait to watch the show, with Randy as her new boyfriend. When they got to the restaurant Randy kissed her goodbye and walked over to the team and the curtain.


	29. Chapter 29

**I have to put this warning lol My friend Manda, will need to know and much of my awesome readers, that you might not want to have a drink while you're reading this chapter. I know she'll need the warning. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Nine

It was 4th of July weekend and Dave was setting up his barbecue for the party they were having later that afternoon. Angela had taken the girls out for fireworks and Jessica was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. She'd had a terrible headache all morning and nothing would shake it. She'd taken aspirin but that didn't help so she decided to lie down. It wasn't long before the guests were arriving though and she knew she wouldn't get much peace. She didn't budge though.

"Where's Jessica?" She heard someone ask Dave.

"She's upstairs I think, in her room. Why don't you go see her."

"I will in a while."

Jessica sighed with relief, at least she'd have a while before she was bothered. It had been 2 weeks since she'd said goodbye to Casey and Dean. Katie had been allowed to stay behind for this weekend, she'd be leaving on Monday. Jessica was happy to see Katie and Dave getting on too. It was like he'd never left and everything had always been like this. She heard more and more people arriving and the party was swung into action. She heard laughter and music, people talking. She decided to look out the window to see who was actually here. She saw Eddie and his wife Vickie. A few of Dave's friends she didn't know much with their wives. John Cena and his girlfriend Amanda who she had made friends with a few weeks ago. Randy was there too. Jessica sighed and laid back down on her bed. Just a few more minutes wouldn't hurt she thought.

Before she knew it there was a knock on the door. She opened her eyes and sighed again.

"Come in." She said sitting up.

She smiled as Amanda walked through the door holding a beer in each hand.

"Here girl, I brought you this." She said sitting down on the bed and handing Jessica the other bottle.

Jessica smiled and took it taking a sip.

"Thanks."

"Oh you're welcome. So, why aren't you down with all of us? We don't bite."

"I've had this headache all morning and I just needed peace."

"Well, I wouldn't come down then. You're boyfriends nice and drunk right now."

Jessica laughed. "That could be interesting to see."

"Never seen him drunk?"

"Not yet."

"Ahh, the first times always the funniest. The first time I saw John drunk, we were at a bar with some of the guys and he started singing at the top of his voice. Then he got on the stage and grabbed the mic and just started singing the YMCA song. Everyone was laughing and cheering. I still remember that, because it was just the funniest thing."

Jessica laughed. "Ahh man that sounds like a good time. Well, I don't wanna miss this so let's go down there."

"Alright, come on girlie. There's another bottle with our names on them."

Jessica followed Amanda down to the back yard. Randy was standing with John and Dave. He seemed very unsteady on his feet, and it looked like he was leaning against a table to stop from falling down. Jessica smiled and she and Amanda walked over to them.

"Hey baby. This is my girl right here." Randy said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Jessica blushed and giggled. "Hey. How many of those have you had?"

"Not many...like 2?"

"I think more than just 2 babe, ease up you'll be jacked up and you won't be able to walk let alone stand later."

"Alright babe, I'll be careful."

"Ok, just make sure you ease up."

Randy nodded and Jessica smiled. She and Amanda sat down at a nearby table to keep an eye on Randy and John.

"All I need is another episode of last time John got drunk. I should damn well video it and sell the merch on ebay."

"Man, is he that bad?"

"Couldn't be worse."

Both girls laughed. Everything was going smoothly. John was behaving and so was Randy, Eddie had been to flirt with Jessica and she had met his wife, who she liked alot. She saw Ariel putting Cd's in to the player and decided to go over and see what was on the system. She dragged Amanda over with her.

"So, what's on the music schedule?"

"I don't know. Little of everything I guess. You can just choose." Ariel said walking away.

Jessica shook her head. "She's fifteen."

Amanda laughed "Yep, got one of those too. Ok, so let's see what we have here. OH! Dirty Dancing soundtrack. That is like, my favorite movie Ever!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah."

"Mine too! I love it. I've watched it soooo many times. Wanna play the cd?"

"Hell yeah." Amanda said putting the cd in the system.

Jessica pushed play and both girls went back to their table. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and Manda and Jesse were listening to the soundtrack when out of no where Randy jumped on their table. Jessica screamed and so did Manda.

"What the hell." Manda said laughed as Randy started dancing on the table and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I think this is my first time seeing my boyfriend drunk episode." Jessica laughed.

"I think you're right." Manda laughed.

"Cause cause cause cause cause I'm a love man." Randy sang as the girls giggled and found great amusement out of the whole episode.

Dave had gone inside to get his video camera and was now filming the whole scene. Randy had now taken his shirt off and thrown it at Jessica and he was now unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Jessica was laughing too much to stop him, Dave was filming and John was too drunk to help at all. Jessica thanked her lucky stars when the song ended and Randy still had his pants half on. Dave stopped filming and pulled him off the table.

"See I told you the first time is the funniest."

"I know. I'm so glad Dave got that on camera."

Manda laughed. "Oh me too Jesse, me too."

After everyone had left and Jessica had said goodbye to Amanda with the promise of a copy of Randy's stripping to Love Man on tape she helped Dave clear up a little and then went inside. Randy was sitting drinking coffee. He looked tired and sick. Jessica smiled.

"Angela and Dave said you could stay the night with me."

"Alright. Man, my head hurts."

"I'm not surprised. You really had alot to drink babe."

"I know. I'm glad I didn't do anything stupid."

Jessica laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say you didn't."

"God, what happened?" Randy groaned.

"You danced on the table to Love Man, and stripped."

"Oh my god!"

"And Dave filmed it."

"Jeez. I'm an idiot."

"But a cute one."

"Thanks." Randy laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming with you." Randy said standing up.

"Night Dave." Jessica called before going up to her room.

'What an eventful night' she thought to herself. 'I can't wait to more things like this.' She smiled at Randy before getting under the covers and snuggling up with him for the night.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello wonderful and loyal readers lol. This is my final chapter in Broken Promises. Fear not though, because if you'd like to read more on Jessica and Randy and what happens after this chapter, then hang tight. I'm working on a sequel, first chapter will be posted not long after this. Maybe as early as tomorrow. I'm writing it now. I really love all the reviews I have gotten for this, and I'd love you all to stick around for the sequel. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this fic, as much as I did writing it. **

Chapter Thirty

It had been 2 weeks since Jessica had seen Randy. He'd been away for work and she was excited about seeing him today. She was getting ready to go when Dave came into the room.

"Hey Jesse - belle. Angie told me about your problem."

"Hey Davie. It isn't really a problem though."

"She said you were freaked out and all. But I thought I told you.."

"Dave. Please. I was freaked out, I'm fine now. It was just a little worry of what you'd do if I told you, which is why Angela told you. Besides she's helped me see it's not a problem. I'm over it now."

"That's good. But if you need to talk or if you need me I'm here."

"Thanks Dave. I'll see you later ok, I'm going over to see Randy."

"Alright. Be careful."

Jessica nodded and left the house. She arrived at Randy's 20 minutes later and smiled as he opened the door and kissed her.

"Hey gorgeous. I've missed you."

Jesse smiled. "I've missed you too."

"Good. Come on in."

Jessica closed the door behind her and sat down.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah, it would have been better if I wasn't totally away from you. How have you been?" Randy asked sitting next to her and pulling her close.

"Good. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, you know."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just me being me."

"Jessica. You need to tell me if something is wrong."

"Well, I've had to go through some drama this past week and I'm just getting through it and accepting my destiny."

"Jessica, you're not making sense baby. What drama? What happened?"

"Randy, we're stuck right, like nothing I say or whatever happens is going to unstick us. We'll always been strong and you'll never walk away from me right?"

"Jess, what's wrong. You're really making me worry now. What happened."

"I just need to know that even if we aren't together forever, you'll never walk away from me."

"Jessica, what has gotten into you?"

"Randy, just please answer my question. I just need to know that, before I tell you I need to know."

"Why though? Why now all of a sudden are you having these thoughts? We've been together for what...8 weeks now and you're having these thoughts already. I told you when I gave you that ring that was my commitment and you'll always have that, as long as you wear that ring. We talked about this though. Why can't you just take everyday as it comes Jess, why do you have to know things before they happen. Is it because you think I'm gonna leave you like Dave? Is it because a part of you're mind still hasn't realised not all of us do that?"

"No, not at all. But I need to know this. It's important for reasons only I know at the moment. All you have to do is answer my question."

"I already have. You still have that ring on don't you. Why can't that be your answer. Seriously Jessica, I don't get you right now. Has someone said something to you?"

"No..."

"Then what? What happened to make you act like this?"

Jessica sat in silence for a few minutes and Randy sat waiting.

"Well?"

"Randy...I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"How can you be pregnant. We used protection."

"Yeah, I got that. But condoms aren't 100 effective you know."

"How do I know it's mine."

Jessica stood up.

"WHAT! How can you say that to me."

"It was a question. I mean, what man wouldn't ask that when he used a condom."

"A man who knew me well enough to know I was as pure as the fucking Virgin Mary before you touched me with your ineffective protection." Jessica yelled.

"How was I supposed to know they weren't effective. I'm not psychic either so how was I to know you were a virgin. It's not like you told me."

"You know what, screw you Randy." Jessica said walking towards the door.

"You already did, that's why we're in this mess." Randy called back as she slammed the door.

Jessica got back to Dave's with tears streaming down her face. She went straight up to her bedroom and closed the door so no one would hear that she was back. She couldn't believe Randy's attitude towards the whole thing. It wasn't like she'd got herself pregnant and she hadn't done it on purpose. She was heartbroken. There was only one thing for it though. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Momma...I'm coming home." She sobbed into the phone.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just coming home. I'll see you soon." Jessica hung up and got to packing her things. If Randy wasn't going to do this with her, she wasn't sticking around and causing Dave more hassle. She just had to find a way to tell Dave that, this time it was her leaving him behind.


End file.
